Reading the lightning thief in the past
by Love.1023
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are taken to the past so they can read the books and know about each other better to defeat a great evil. takes place after the Giant war. cannon couples. lots of humor and fluff included.
1. I VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER

**Hey Guys I am writing a Percy Jackson characters reading the books. Hopefully I will write them all. This is the first one now lets start. This story takes place after the Giant war. And the ages are as follows: -Percy Jackson= 17**

 **-Annabeth chase=17**

 **-Thalia Grace= 15 permanently**

 **-Nico Di Angelo=14**

 **-Grover Underwood=34**

 **-Jason grace=16**

 **-Piper Mclean=16**

 **-Leo Valdez=16**

 **-Frank Zhang=16**

 **-Hazel Levesque=14**

 **-** **Reyna** **Avila Ramirez-Arellano=16**

 **-Rachel Elizabeth Dare=17**

 **-Clarisse La Rue=19**

 **-Chris Rodriquez=19**

 **-Travis Stoll=16**

 **-Conner Stoll=15**

 **-Katie Gardner=16**

 **-Will Solace=15**

 **Not all characters will be present at the start they will appear when they are mentioned in the book or something and if I am forgetting any character please do tell.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own anything in bold and I don't own any of the characters all the credit goes to Uncle Rick.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Olympians were having a council meeting when a flash of light appeared and there were ten kids standing in the throne room.

"How dare you interrupt a meeting of the gods" Zeus thundered.

"We didn't come here, you summoned us" Said a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes, on which she wore black eyeliner. She looked like a punk/emo type girl.

"And why would I summon some puny demigods" Zeus said.

"Hey!" protested the demigods. Suddenly another flash of light appeared and a book fell out of the ceiling.

"Weird" muttered a boy with blond hair and the same color of eyes as the first one. Then a note appeared, the punk girl took it as she was the closest to it.

The girl read:

 _Dear Gods and Demigods_

 _I have sent you here so you can read some books and prevent some major damage during the wars as they still will happen but you can save more demigods if you know what will happen. Demigods don't be confused you are sent to the past so you can read the 10 books. When you read the first books it will disappear and the second one will appear. There will be some more people arriving to read too. First you will introduce yourself with your full titles. Good luck._

 _Love .1023_

"So we will read some books about our adventures" said a girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Introduce yourselves" said Athena, the goddess of Wisdom.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and bane of three Titans, Part of the Great Prophesy and one of the Seven"

Gasps were heard around the room. Zeus glared at Poseidon, who sunk in his throne.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, one of the seven and retriever of the real Athena Parthenos"

Athena beamed with pride.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis"

Gasps were heard again and it was Zeus's turn to sink on the other hand Artemis looked worried about what happened to her first lieutenant.

"Nico DI Angelo, Son of Hades and the Ghost king"

Cue the gasps .It was winter solstice so Hades was also present at the council along with Hestia who tended the flames and sat by the Hearth. Hades was very happy to know that Nico has escaped the Lotus Hotel and casino safely but he searched the crowd of demigods for Bianca but had no luck in finding her.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Former praetor of Camp Jupiter and New Rome and one of the seven"

Everyone looked in utter shock and their eyes were wide.

"I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker and one of the seven"

Aphrodite squealed in happiness.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, fire user, builder of Argo II and one of the seven"

The said god smiled in return.

"I am Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, part of the battle of Manhattan"

"I am Conner Stoll, son of Hermes, part of the battle of Manhattan"

They both said in unison and Hermes smiled at their Antics.

"Clarisse, Daughter of Ares and Drakon Slayer"

Ares beamed with pride at the introduction of his daughter.

"So now can we start reading the books" Chided Apollo "I want to get over with it"

"Apollo is right. For once" Artemis said muttering the last part. Annabeth picked up the book and read the title out loud "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" Percy perked up at the mention of his name.

"Who will read first?" asked Demeter.

"I suppose I will" answered Annabeth. She opened the book and started reading.

 **I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

Eyebrows rose at the title of the chapter.

"It's in my point of view" groaned Percy.

"Dude you vaporized your teacher" asked Leo.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us want to be" the demigods said at the same time groaning.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

" No don't listen Percy is giving advice" yelled Conner dramatically. Percy just rolled his eyes.

 **Close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's actually a good advice" said Thalia earning a smile from Percy.

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

The demigods shivered and the gods looked down at them with pity in their eyes.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being**

 **able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Hey you didn't warn me" said Leo, Conner and Travis.

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No its Annabeth Chase" said Leo earning a smack from Piper and a glare from Annabeth.

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yankee Academy, a private**

 **School for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes you are seaweed brain, yeas you are" said Annabeth smiling at her boyfriend. Seeing the scene Athena wonders that could be her daughter dating the sea spawn. She really hoped that it was not the case. On the other hand Aphrodite also suspects some Love between the two.

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

"Look he agrees with me" Annabeth said again.

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last**

 **May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun" said Athena and Annabeth at the same time.

"Like mother like daughter" said Apollo. Artemis smacked him across the head.

"I think its torture" said Conner.

 **I know-it sounds like torture.**

"No, I think like Percy" Conner yelled again dramatically. Everybody in the room ignored him.

 **Most Yankee field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy**

 **Beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Sounds like Chiron" said Dionysus looking up from his magazine.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Percy there isn't a moment in your life in which you didn't got in trouble" Said Thalia. Poseidon wondered what type of trouble his son could get into.

 **Boy was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone burst into fits of laughter. It took a while for the gods and demigods calmed down.

"Why were you aiming for anything?" asked Piper.

"It was five years ago I can't remember correctly" replied Percy.

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Laughter was heard around the room.

 **And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No Percy I didn't, tell me more" said Leo tinkering with some scarp Celestial Bronze.

 **This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww Peanut butter and ketchup, who eats that" said Aphrodite wrinkling her nose in disgust.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Grover wouldn't like that description very much" informed Annabeth.

 **He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"He blew up his cover" groaned Dionysus. Everyone was amazed that he was paying attention to the book.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What!" yelled Poseidon fuming.

"Calm down Dad" Said Percy.

 **by in-school suspension**

"Oh" was his simple answer and he calmed.

 **If anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"No fun" pouted Hermes and Apollo.

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"More" said Athena.

"It blows my mind too" said Nico surprising everyone because he was very quiet during the reading of the book.

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started**

 **telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on**

 **the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yankee halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown?" asked Clarisse.

"Wimp" said Ares.

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

"That isn't …" started Nico.

"Yep it is" answered Percy interrupting him.

 **I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"He is doing it again" said Dionysus annoyed at Grover's carelessness.

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" said Annabeth.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture**

 **represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The gods shivered. "Why does it always has to be that one" asked Demeter.

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"God!" yelled the Olympians in rage.

"Hey I know it now" Percy told them.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

 **Some snickers from the group.**

Athena looked at Percy and said " you summed up the biggest war in history in some sentences"

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobo fit's excellent question, does this**

 **matter in real life?"**

"Busted" said Travis and Conner at the same time.

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"OH no we think like a satyr" said Travis.

"The world is ending" said Conner completing his brother's sentence. Each of the demigods were given a seat so they can sit, Travis and Conner hid behind their chairs.

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything**

 **Wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears" said Jason.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

At the mention of Tartarus Annabeth, Percy and Nico shivered worrying their parents.

 **On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"On the happy note?" asked Piper strangely.

"Someone should really show Chiron how to change subjects" answered Thalia. Conner took out a small notebook and wrote something muttering "Chiron: Changing Subjects" that's what he would have written.

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

"Boys are doo-fuses" said Artemis.

"Hey!" Protested the boy population.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Not everything" informed Athena.

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"You should Percy" said Piper.

"I know it now" replied Percy.

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

"Typical Percy answer" said Thalia.

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept**

 **Only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Wow that is strict" said the ghost king.

"Yah even I can't do it" muttered Annabeth.

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

Athena looked at Percy disapprovingly.

 **No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably had" informed Piper.

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Eyes went to Zeus and Poseidon.

"What are you two fighting about" asked Athena.

"How will we know, the event takes place in the future" answered Zeus.

 **I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Curious eyes went to the two god's direction again.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,**

Eyes went to Hermes.

"Hey! Not every pick pocket is my kid" Said Hermes

"Believe whatever floats your boat" Artemis told him.

 **And, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did**

 **that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep**

 **Philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

The whole room burst into fits of laughter. After a while when the laughter died down Annabeth started to read again.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"*Cough* mama's boy *cough*" said Ares and Clarisse between coughs.

 **She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me**

 **right back to Yankee, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

"Wow even I didn't went to that many schools" said Leo in awe.

 **And I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"A motorized café table" Leo said raising his eyebrow. Then he took out a notepad and started scribbling things on it.

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Aphrodite and Piper wrinkled their nose in disgust.

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Leo took out a can of liquid Cheetos from his tool belt and sprayed it on his face.

"New Fashion, spray Paint your face with Liquid Cheetos" said Travis while Leo faked to walk on a runway posing in the end.

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Didn't you got the hint that she is a monster, by now I have figured it" said Jason.

"She was my first monster and I didn't know any hints that time" said Percy.

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-The water-"**

 **"-Like it grabbed her-"**

"That happened and you guys didn't realize whose son was he" said Clarisse.

"Yah I now think about it and think the bathroom incident also showed that he was a son of Poseidon" said Annabeth. Clarisse growled in response and the gods and the new demigods glanced at them in confusion.

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No no never ever guess your punishment" said Hermes dramatically.

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to**

 **Death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

"What with the honey thing?" asked Conner.

"She does that a lot" answered Nico.

"You know her?" asked Travis.

"Kind of…" Nico answered trailing off.

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You know my deluxe I'll-kill-you stare is better than yours" said Hades for the first time.

"You don't eat cereal or it will be better" said Demeter.

"You and your cereal" muttered Hades.

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"Another hint"

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've**

 **Missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place**

 **Behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"You wish" said Nico.

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Of course it wasn't seaweed brain" Annabeth said smiling at Percy. Athena and Aphrodite were looking at them curiously. Aphrodite was squealing on inside if they are a couple and Athena was burning in rage as her daughter can't date a sea spawn.

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"If that's the case than I am a satyr" said Thalia crossing her arms.

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you**

 **out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

" Yah she is terrorizing you because you stole candy" said Demeter, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever**

 **reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"How is reading the book worse" asked Annabeth.

"For you it isn't but for us it is the worst thing ever" said Leo while Percy, Nico, Travis and Conner nodded in agreement.

"Boys" muttered Annabeth rolling her eyes.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched,**

 **turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Yup it's Alecto" said Nico smirking.

"What! You sent a fury after my son" yelled Poseidon at Hades. Ares rubbed his hands , waiting for a good fight. On the other hand Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus ran to keep Poseidon down.

"It happens in the future, I don't know why I send it" Said Hades.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

"How can things get stranger?" asked Jason.

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the**

 **Doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Everyone was quiet and was sitting on the edge of their chairs wanting to know what would happen and Poseidon was turning into a puddle because he was very worried of his son's condition.

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Chiron took Riptide to school!" said Annabeth.

"It could have been very dangerous" answered Jason.

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"That came naturally to you?" asked Nico in amazement. While Percy just shrugged.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

 **Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That is creepy" said Thalia shivering.

 **I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Magic mushrooms? Where did you got that idea from" asked Nico.

"The same place you get your ideas from" answered Percy.

 **Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me,**

 **She said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" said Nico.

 **I said, "Who?"**

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Nico got Percitis" yelled Leo. "Oww Beauty queen that hearts" as Piper had smacked him again.

 **"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover is very bad at lying" said Annabeth. Travis took out a notebook and wrote Grover's name on it and also wrote lying lessons.

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Look Chiron can lie" said Hermes.

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yankee Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Done" Annabeth said with a sigh.

"With the book" said Apollo.

"No the chapter stupid" replied Artemis.

"Who will read" asked Annabeth.

"I'll read" said Thalia snatching the book from Annabeth.


	2. THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH

**Hey Guys I am back with a new chapter I loved the Reviews. Thank you so much. So I will talk less and you guys read and also tell me in your review that who you want in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters. All credit of the writing in bold goes to Uncle Rick.**

CHAPTER 2

"Thalia read on" said non other than Annabeth.

"Yah I am reading" answered Thalia. She read:

 **THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

"What kind of socks are those?" asked Leo scratching his head in deep thought.

"If we read we'll know" replied Jason.

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty- four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"Yah the campus has nothing else than to play a trick with you Percy" said Thalia rolling her eyes.

 **The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"They are right, you are psycho" laughed Clarisse.

 **It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.** **Almost.**

"I bet five drachmas that it's because of Grover" said Annabeth.

"Your so on" yelled Conner.

 **But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

Annabeth walked over to their seats and took her gold coins and then came back and seated herself next to Percy.

 **Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"Nothing is worse than Percy's nightmares" shuddered Annabeth. Poseidon eyed his son again and thought what type of nightmare his son could have and what danger does he gets himself into. He decided to leave the topic and listen to the books so he can find out.

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

"Someone's Angry" sang Apollo and Hermes in unison.

"Shut up you two" said Artemis obviously annoyed.

"Is it my fault that dad and uncle P are fighting?" asked the sun god.

"I bet uncle P will win" said Hermes grinning like a mad man.

"Yah cuz he is awesome" replied Apollo.

 **One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Eyes went to the two brothers again only Percy and Annabeth knew what was happening.

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena looked at him in disappointment.

 **I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Athena and Annabeth started to laugh.

 **I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"It means Old drunkard" said Athena. Everyone started laughing. It took a while for them to calm down.

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.** **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.** **I was homesick.**

"Aww does little Percy miss his mommy" said Ares in a sickly sweet tone. A gallon of water was dumped on it. He quickly shut up.

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"That's so sweet of you Percy" said Hestia smiling sweetly.

 **I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"Aw Percy wants to impress Chiron" said Nico smirking at his cosine's embarrassment.

 **I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"That's good" said Poseidon sighing in relief.

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"How can you do that to a book" yelled Athena and Annabeth in Unison.

"Like Mother like daughter" said Hermes, suddenly a flock of owls came and started to peck his eyes out and a dagger was thrown right next to his foot missing by an inch.

 **Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one- eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

Cue the laughter.

 **There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"It's easy" said Annabeth.

"I know now after meeting both of them" Percy told them.

"You have met Charon?" asked Hades silently wishing he had died and met Charon but then why is he here then.

"Yah and you will find out soon" answered Percy.

 **Or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"Latin verbs are easy" said Jason like he was stating the obvious.

"Not everyone is Roman little bro" said Thalia smirking.

"Hey I am older than you now"

"Believe what makes your boat float"

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.** **I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.**

"Such high spirits Perce" Said Leo.

 **I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.** **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... Worried about Percy, sir". I froze.**

"No Percy you melted" said Leo snickering.

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"You eavesdrop all the time" said Annabeth.

 **But I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"He has a point" said Hermes.

 **I inched closer. ... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. " I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

 **"We would only make matters worse by rushing him, " Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more. "**

 **"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "**

 **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.**

 **"Sir, he saw her... . "**

 **"His imagination, " Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that. "**

 **"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"He thinks it was his fault" said Thalia sadly.

"Yup he thought that for a long time" replied Percy.

"But I forgave him".

"He know that"

 **"You haven't failed, Grover, " Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-". The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Good leave the place of the crime immediately" said Hermes earning some weird glances.

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"He shouldn't be in his real form in school" said Dionysus "it can be very dangerous". After saying that he went to read his wine magazine again.

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.** **A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. "**

 **"Mine neither, " Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

 **"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"I hate exams" moaned Nico.

"So true" came a lot of murmurs of agreement.

 **"Don't remind me."**

 **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

 **"Hey" he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer.**

 **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

 **"Just... Tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"But that won't solve your problems" said Jason.

"Yah we didn't know that Mr. Obvious" replied Clarisse.

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"When are you not in danger?" said Annabeth.

"That time when we were… No when we went to… The time when you… Ok fine I don't remember anytime right now" he said crossing his arms. Poseidon went in his taughts again.

"I hate exams" moaned Nico again.

"Shut up death breath" said Thalia.

"I hate them especially the three-hour exams" he said again. This time everyone decided to ignore him.

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"How are you alive then" shouted Nico.

"Don't worry Nico that's an unsolved mystery" sighed Annabeth.

 **My eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.** **For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

 **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."** **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Annabeth growled so Percy put an arm around her. Athena noticed this and said "why is your arm around my daughter?"

"Aww they are dating" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"What!" thundered Athena.

"Ok Athena I would love to tell you the story and suffer your interrogation but I have already done this in the future and you will read them in the books" reasoned Percy.

"You have suffered my interrogation?" asked Athena.

"I still get the nightmares" replied Percy.

"He admits it" squealed Aphrodite. "Percy and Annabeth sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

 **"I mean ... " Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time. "**

"He is going to get it the wrong way" sang Travis.

"I am right here you know" said Percy.

 **My eyes stung.** **Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"Poor Percy" said Hestia.

 **"Right, " I said, trembling.**

 **"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... You're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

"Chiron is very bad at talking to people" said Leo

"Sometimes" mumbled Annabeth.

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

 **"Percy-". But I was already gone. On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"You think we are nobodys, boy" said Zeus.

"Hey I didn't know about my dad then" exclaimed Percy.

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer**

"They are not that bad, they asked you too" said Hestia.

 **And I told them I was going back to the city.** **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

 **"Oh, " one of the guys said. "That's cool. " They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Forget what I just said" sighed the hearth goddess.

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.** **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"That would have freaked him out all the way to Hades" said Annabeth Laughing.

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?** " **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.** **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

 **"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Oh not much just all of it" said Apollo trying to mimic Percy.

 **He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

Laughter erupted in the room. "Demon math teachers! Where do you guys come up with these stuff" managed Nico between laughs.

 **"Grover-"**

 **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ... "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar. "**

"The worst if you ask me" Said Hermes.

 **His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.** **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes**

"True it's defiantly murder" said Thalia.

"Why do you write it in a fancy script Mr.D if you know that we demigods have a hard time reading it" asked Jason.

"That is the reason I use the fancy script, Jake Grouch" said Dionysus smirking.

"My name is not Jake Gr…" started Jason

"Don't bother" interrupted Percy.

"You have something to say Peter Johnson?" asked the wine dude.

"See?" replied Percy.

 **But I finally made out something like:**  
 **Grover Underwood**  
 **Keeper**  
 **Half-Blood Hill**  
 **Long Island, New York**  
 **(800) 009-0009**

 **"What's Half-"**

"Don't say it out loud" yelled Travis and Conner.

 **"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped.**

They both got up and fainted after yelling "we think like a goat". Everyone rolled their eyes at their antics.

Suddenly Leo said "what if you two have brains of a goat"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. What if a satyr has three brains and Connor and Travis here were born with no brain. The satyr took pity on them and donated two of his brains to them, so now they think like a goat" yelled Nico. After a while of pin-drop silence everyone burst into laughter.

"Gods! Nico where did you come up with this explanation" said Thalia after calming down. He just smirked in return.

 **"That's my, um ... Summer address."** **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

 **"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion. "**

"Like a mansion it is" huffed Thalia.

 **He nodded. "Or ... Or if you need me."**

 **"Why would I need you?"**

"Ouch, Harsh" said Conner getting up from the floor and seated himself on his chair. Travis following his example.

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"Yup it did" mumbled Annabeth. Meanwhile Percy was thinking if the book was in his point of view, everyone would know that he had a crush on calypso and that Rachel kissed him. Oh gods Annabeth is so going to kill him.

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."** **I stared at him.**

"Staring is impolite Percy" said Leo in a Motherly way.

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"Percy, Grover is very lucky to have you as his friend" Said Hestia in a very Polite and sweet way.

"Thanks Lady Hestia" answered Percy.

 **And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.** **"Grover, " I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"** **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

"Ewe Rotten eggs! That's disgusting" yelped Aphrodite.

"A sure sign of monsters" Said Jason.

"But there was no monster, It was something far worse" said Percy shaking his head.

 **The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.** **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.** **We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.**

"I hate cars!" yelled Dionysus.

"Ah Why?" asked Piper.

"Because they destroy nature" He yelled again.

 **On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.**

"I am hungry!" exclaimed Leo.

"Ok we will have some food after the chapter" Said Zeus.

 **There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"Those aren't the…" Athena said paling.

"Yup you are right" answered Percy. Everyone looked confused except from Percy and Athena who had figured out who were the old ladies.

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.** **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"You faced The Three Fates didn't you" yelled Annabeth.

"Wow you figured it out" said Percy whimpering in fear because of his girlfriend's outrage. Thalia decided to read quickly before Annabeth start to beat Percy

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

"Hey Conner and Travis does your nose twitch" asked Nico strangely.

 **"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

 **"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

 **"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." Said Thalia.

 **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

The room burst into fits of laughter. "We are not the only ones who have goat a brain" said Travis.

"Yes! Thalia also has a goat brain" said Conner. I don't know but they both got a big shock of voltage turning their face into a black crisp. Both the stolls lost consciousness and lay on their seats.

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus, " he told me. "Come on. "**

"Listen to his Percy" said Poseidon worrying for his son.

 **"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "**

 **"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"Why did you stayed back, seaweed brain" said Annabeth affectionaly.

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**

"She cut the yarn!" yelled Annabeth who was nearly fainting.

"How are you still alive" said Athena.

"The yarn was not for me it was for someone else" answered Percy sadly. Hearing this Annabeth seated herself in her seat and snuggled into Percy's chest who was sitting right next to her.

 **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.** **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and the passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"** **Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.** **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

"Oh Grover also got the flu" said Leo fidgeting with some screws

 **"Grover?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What are you not telling me?"**

 **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

 **"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"They are much worse" Muttered Annabeth under her breath but everyone heard her and nodded while Thalia laughed a little reading the next line.

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

 **"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

 **"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"A very big deal" said Athena shaking her head.

 **"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Thalia looked down. And Annabeth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

 **"What last time?"**

 **"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. "**

"Percy you must have been freaking out that time" said Nico giving his 'I am right smirk'.

 **"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me. "This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

 **"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"What kind do you like" asked Nico.

"Shut up Death Breath" said Percy.

"Ok the Chapter is finished" sighed Thalia.

"By the way am I born in this timeline" asked Annabeth.

"Yes you are Annabeth you are 2 and so is Percy" answered Athena.

"Can we eat now" Yelled Leo.

"Yes, follow me" said Zeus. All the ten demigods, the eleven Olympians, hades and Hestia followed Zeus in to the Dining room where he summons one black throne like chair and one orange for Hestia and Hades. Then he summoned ten more small chairs which were the duplicate of their parents' thrones. Everyone seated themselves and with a wave of his hand Zeus filled the table with a feast. After a minute of surprise the demigods and gods gladly ate their food.

After a while they were finished. They headed back to the throne room where they sat at their respective seats.

"Ok so who will read now" asked Thalia waving the book in the air.

"I will" said Piper taking the book.


End file.
